Diana (Video Game)
Diana is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is the mother of Clementine and the wife of Ed, first heard at the answering machine in their house, and seen in Savannah, Georgia, outside of the Marsh House with her husband, both reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Diana before the outbreak. She worked as a doctor and eventually married her husband, Ed. She went on a trip to Savannah, Georgia with her husband and would call Sandra on occasion to check up on her and Clementine. During her and her husband's absence at home, and Sandra being a caretaker for their daughter, Diana calls to Clementine, telling her to be nice to her babysitter, Sandra, and reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. When the outbreak started and the world began turning into chaos, she and her husband were put under quarantine at the hospital they were at and the military kept them isolated and permitted little contact to the outside world. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed has been attacked by a "crazy guy" and the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages Diana hysterically explains how Ed has been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to the girl. "No Time Left" Lee and Clementine encounter reanimated Ed and Diana on the streets of Savannah, just outside of the Marsh House much to Clementine's horror. Season 2 "All That Remains" She is mentioned by Clementine when Luke asks her about her parents. Clementine explains how "they left her with babysitter and they never came back" and how she "went to Savannah to find them, but they were already dead." Death Killed By *Zombies It is hinted by Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He was then taken to the ER. He later told Diana he wasn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the couple decided to stay one more night in Savannah. Ed died due to his bite, reanimated and attacked Diana or the two were killed by walkers at the hospital. In her appearance, a large bite wound can be seen on her arm. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen in the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Relationships Clementine Diana was the loving mother of Clementine. She and her husband, Ed, were in Savannah. They were forced to stay in Savannah longer than they expected after Ed was bitten. Diana and Ed later reunite with Clementine, but as the undead. Clementine was greatly saddened to find her parents as walkers. Ed Ed was the father of Clementine and the husband of Diana. Both Ed and Diana were in Savannah during Sandra's spring break. During their trip, Ed is bitten and Diana rushes him to the ER. Ed is then treated and let go. He later states to Diana that he wasn't feeling well enough to drive back. Sandra Diana and Sandra's relationship is never explored, but it can be assumed they were fairly good friends, as she hired her to take care of Clementine while they are gone in Savannah. She gave her two messages to go to Marietta and look after Clementine to make sure they are safe. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Voice Only, Photograph) *"No Time Left" (Zombified) Trivia *She and her husband were the only people who were mentioned in every episode, but never seen until their undead appearance. **Also, "A House Divided" is the first episode where she is not mentioned. *Diana is one of two characters voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, the other being Edith. *A human 3D Model for Diana was made, but never used in-game. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Medics